


Letters to Nate

by jontyaxefive



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, The Ark, no real interaction, the dropship, the ground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jontyaxefive/pseuds/jontyaxefive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>between finding out about the delinquents being sent to the ground and reuniting in Arkadia after months, Bryan wrote a letter every day that he could to Miller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Nate

**Author's Note:**

> each 'chapter' is a different letter. length of letter will vary.

Nate, 

They told us today what happened. That a dropship had been sent to earth. One that you were on board, you and the other delinquents in lock up. Did you know about this? About their plan? You couldn't have. You would have told me if you did, I know. I know you. We don't keep secrets from each other. The adults are all trying to figure out what's going on. All the parents wanting to know what happened to their kids and why they would decide to send a bunch of kids down to an earth that no one's sure you all can survive. I'm not worried about that. I know that whatever's down there you'll survive it. You're strong, Nate.

May We Meet Again,  
Bryan


End file.
